parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeffladdin (1992)
CoolZDane's movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Jeff (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Jasmine - Tammy (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Genie - Robin Hood (w/ Little John as an extra) *Jafar - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Iago - Jim Crow (Dumbo) (w/ his brothers as extras) *Abu - Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Sultan - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Rajah - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Razoul - Marvin McNasty (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Peddler - Roger Rabbit (Roger Rabbit) *Gazeem the Thief - Jasper (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) (w/ Horace as an extra) *Prince Achmed - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Old Jafar - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Carpet as itself *Elephant Abu - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul's Guards - Lumpy and Bones (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Woman at the Window - Aunt Sarah (Lady and the Tramp) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), and Cinderella (Cinderella) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Matchmaker (Mulan) *Necklace Man and Woman - Hookhand Thug (Tangled) and Megara (Hercules) *Fat Ugly Lady - Katrina Stonehart (Pound Puppies) *Two Hungry Children - Chaca and Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - Kronk and Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Omar; Melon Seller - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Pot Seller - Mason (Madagascar) *Nut Seller - King (Cinderella) *Necklace Seller - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Fish Seller - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) *Fire Eater - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Boy wanting an apple - Michael (Peter Pan) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Rabbit Genie - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Dragon Genie - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Candace Flynn, Stacy Hirano, and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Sheep Genie - Randy (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Camel Abu - Eeyore (Pooh) *Horse Abu - Marty (Madagascar) *Duck Abu - Larry (Home on the Range) *Ostrich Abu - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Turtle Abu - Crush (Finding Nemo) *Car Abu - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) *Old Man Genie - Rabbit (Pooh) *Little Boy Genie - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Fat Man Genie - Tiger (An American Tail) *75 Golden Camels - Donkeys (Pinocchio) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *53 Purple Peacocks - Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Rex, Woog, Dweeb, and Elsa (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Leopard Genie - Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Goat Genie - Goat Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Harem Genie - Robin Hood and Little John as Fortune Tellers (Robin Hood) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Lemurs (Madagascar) *60 Elephants - Heffalumps (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Llamas - Master Storming Ox (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Bears and Lions - Winnie the Pooh and Lambert Lion (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Brass Bands - Flunkey Monkey (The Jungle Book) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Super-Spy Genie - Zazu (The Lion King) *Teacher Genie - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Table Lamp Genie - Norm (Phineas and Ferb) *Bee Genie - Slim (A Bug's Life) *Submarine Genie - Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo) *One of Flamingos - Boomer (The Fox and the Hound) *Gigantic Genie - Pinky (Rock-A-Doodle) w/ Bear (Balto) as an extra *Rajah as Cub - Young Po (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Toy Abu - Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Snake Jafar - Crater Vipers (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Cheerleader Genie - Muses (Hercules) *Genie Jafar - Willie the Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk) Category:Movies Spoofs Category:CoolZDane Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof